


Werewolf Pack

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: The gang goes for a camping trip and they will see how life can change in only mere seconds.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Uma, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Werewolf Pack

They had set up the tents and were cooking meal on the fire. It happened too quickly. 

A growl was heard from the woods and when silence filled them, it lunged. It was a werewolf. A massive one. With bright yellow eyes and sharp fangs. 

It lunged on Chad first. He bit into the prince's shoulder and he snapped his arm. Uma sent a waterball at it but the creature got madder. It lunged at Uma and bit her neck. 

Evie threw a rock and it and lunged at both Doug and her. He bit into each of their shoulder and roared when Audrey stabbed it on its leg with a wood. He swiped at the princess and bit her neck. Harry was bitten too when he tried to save his girlfriend. 

Jay and Lonnie were bit too. They were trying to protect Jane and Carlos but got bitten too. The werewolf was trying to weaken them all so it could finish them off. It had bitten even Gil and Willow, Snow White's daughter. 

Ben roared at it but it seemed unfazed. He bit into the King's belly and would have killed him if Mal hadn't fallen in front of Ben and had her back bitten.

The venom had the fairy in pain but managed to stand up and with glowing green eyes, she turned him into stone. 

The gang woke up, healed and with dried blood all over their clothes. They had sharpened senses, they could shift into a wolf and had super healing. They had become werewolves. They searched for it and found out that they could control it. The werewolf that had attacked them was an evil one who wanted to wipe out the King and Queen. 

The gang decided to hide it. They killed it by using a silver sword. They could have kids but they didn't know if they could pass it down. They would die of old age since nothing could kill them.

Ben was the leader of the pack with Mal as the leader's mate. Beta was Jay with Lonnie as his mate. Gamma was Harry and Audrey was his mate. Gil was Delta. Chad was Epsilon. Carlos was Zeta. And Doug was Omega with Evie as his mate.


End file.
